As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality and features. Many electronic devices continue to have more and more powerful camera flash modules that cause significant current spikes when taking pictures. As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.